I Won’t Say I’m In Love
by pigwidgeon-fudge
Summary: Adrien had never and will never be in love. He spends his time modellong by day and being the mysterious burglar Chat Noir by night. But after one of his heists, he is struck by lightning and meets a certain black haired designer. He leaves the next day, but he finds himself time and time again drawn in by her...


I Won't Say I'm In Love

Introduction:

Adrien Agreste has never fallen in love. And he doesn't plan on ever changing that.

He once believed in true love, but that was before his mother mysteriously went missing when he was eight. Some tabloids said she left Gabriel and took off with 10 million dollars to live in the Bahamas with a new identity. Others said she died, but they never found her body and could never prove her murder. His dad never clarified anything, but that was when his father stopped being his father.

He began to believe his father never loved him. Maybe his mother did leave to the Bahamas. He couldn't be sure, but he knew love was just a ploy to sell movie tickets and books.

No matter how many times his friend Chloe pestered him to find a girlfriend or boyfriend, he would never even try. Love was just a scam.

He only really cared for two people in this world, his childhood friend Chloe, and his friend Nino who he met at a gala he was DJing.

After he finished his homeschooled high school education, he begged his father to let him attend a public university. He refused. That was the night he became Chat Noir at 18 years old. He found a ring on a fashion show business trip to China. The ring allowed him to transform into something magical.

He was never caught on camera, and never failed. He only stole select things. Maybe once or twice a month. He always left a note at his robberies so they knew who took from them.

Now, at 20 years old, Adrien was still adamant in his disbelief in love.

Chapter 1:

Tonight, Chat Noir was going to steal a diamond necklace from the Cartier vault. He read that it was crafted from blood diamonds. The perfect object to steal.

He used his cataclysm to destroy the concrete roof of the vault, and dropped in silently. They mistakenly placed the vault in a secluded location, so no one was around and the guards couldn't hear him from outside.

He grabbed the velvet case from the center of the room and scrawled a quick note that said 'I appurriciate the generous donation of blood diamonds for this alley cat's collar. -Chat Noir' stamped with his signature black paw print.

He heaved himself back up into the cloudy nighttime air. He could tell it was about to rain from the smell of ozone that hung like a blanket over the Parisian street. He better get home quick.

He used his baton to leap to the rooftops, and he started running just as the rain started. He was still 5 miles from home, he was going to get soaked. He stuck his baton in middle of a road to vault himself to the next roof.

Unfortunately, given that his baton is 100% metal, and a thunderstorm was afoot, his staff made an excellent lightning conductor.

And that's exactly what it was when a bolt of lightning struck the staff while Adrien was in midair. He promptly fell unconscious as his body fell to the ground on a hidden ivy covered balcony.

He wouldn't wake until the early hours of dawn, and he would be awoken by an indignant 20 year old girl with black hair who wanted to know why a guy that was dressed by a black cat was on her roof.

MLBMLBMLB

"Who the merde are you." A feminine voice that sounded distinctly annoyed said above him.

His whole body ached and he could barely remember how he got here. He remembered running across the rooftops toward home when he saw a bolt of lightning hit his baton and then… nothing. He must've fallen unconscious. Thankfully the suit kept him alive with its multiple healing powers.

He groaned as he tried to sit up. "I'm… uh…"

"Why are you dressed like a black cat? And what are you doing on my roof?" The girl questioned again, this time prodding him with a small gardening shovel.

"Er…" Adrien struggled to find an answer that wouldn't make her immediately call the police. "I got struck by lightning last night after a cosplay convention and landed here?" Well that just sounded like a blatant lie. How would he land on a roof? Plus, there were absolutely no cosplay conventions last night in Paris. He should know, he checked weekly.

"Lightning? Are you okay?? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No! No, I'm fine, I just need some water and to rest a little longer…"

"O-kay, but how did you land on my roof? Were you flying or something?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I was at a friends house for an after party when I went on their roof for some fresh air." He faltered. That sounded believable, right?

"If you don't want me to call a ambulance, then I can at least get you some water and food. You must be exhausted. She ducked down into her room.

He could tell from the sky it must still be early morning. The black sky had a tint of purple and pink sunrise rays peaking up over the horizon. It was actually quite beautiful.

When the girl came back up she was carrying a glass of water and a croissant. He could feel his stomach rumbling from the look of the buttery pastry.

She handed it to him and watched as he gulped down the water and inhaled the croissant.

"Marinette." The girl suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"My name's Marinette. I was coming up here to water my plants at 5:00 am because I woke up early."

"Well it's nice to make your acquaintance, Marinette. You can call me…" He wracked his brain. "Chat."

"Pleasure." She grinned as she stood up and grabbed a watering can.

It was then that Adrien really got a good look at her. There was no doubt about it, she was beautiful. She had dark navy colored hair and peach colored skin littered with freckles. Her nose resembled a button and her lips looked like a plump little bow. But it was her eyes that captivated him the most. They were a deep cerulean that reminded him of bluebells. Her long, feathery, eyelashes laid out upon them. She was the most beautiful girl Adrien had ever seen.

Welp, now blue was his new favorite color.

He shook himself out of his stupor to take in his situation. He was still tired and sore from last night, and it seemed as if Marinette didn't recognize him, so he could maybe rest on the balcony awhile. The railing was covered in a thick sheet of ivy, so he wasn't visible to anyone unless they were a bird. He still had the necklace tied around his midsection, and his baton was still clutched in his hand.

Yeah, he could rest awhile. How could he resist sleeping and eating croissants all morning? Especially since this friendly, but also surprisingly fiery, girl was taking care of him.

MLBMLBMLB

After a few hours of him resting, and Marinette checking on him periodically, he felt better.

Thankfully, she had not recognized him in the least. And now he was on his way back to the mansion.

For some reason, Adrien felt a pang of sadness at leaving. Which made no sense whatsoever because he had no attachment to this kindhearted girl who was also beautiful and gutsy.

He slipped in through his bedroom window and over to his bed. He placed the necklace in his bedside table drawer.

"Plagg, claws in." Adrien muttered as he sank into bed.

"Kid, what was that? I had to stay transformed overnight, and I got struck by lightning! Not to mention that this morning you got all goo goo eyed at the pretty girl who helped you." Plagg grumbled.

"I did not get goo goo eyed! I was just thankful that she helped." Adrien groused.

"Fine, deny it. But I need some Camembert! I'm starving."

"Knock yourself out. Mini fridge, bottom shelf."

Plagg squealed and dove into the fridge.

Adrien sighed and plopped back onto his pillow. Thank god he could sleep in today.

MLBMLBMLB

Why was Adrien hopping along the rooftops with peonies in his hands to Marinette's house?

He had no clue.

Plagg had convinced him to thank Marinette, but Adrien decided to bring flowers. She had been so kind earlier that day, that Adrien figured he should show his appreciation.

He landed with a small thud on the balcony and knocked on the trapdoor. He heard a crash from inside along with incomprehensible muttering. The door flew open to reveal a disgruntled looking Marinette with pins in her mouth and a measuring tape around her neck.

"Wha-Chat?" Marinette asked bewilderedly. "How the heck did you get up here?!"

Oops. He forgot he was a supposed cosplayer who fell of a roof.

"Er-" Adrien fidgeted and glanced around. "I hopped over from my friend's roof?"

"Weird but ok. Why didn't you change out of your cat costume? Why are you holding peonies? Why didn't you use the front door?"

"Whoa, Princess. That's a lot of questions. I can answer as to why I have peonies though, I wanted to thank you for your generosity this morning."

"Uh… thanks? Although I do have a LOT more questions, I really need to finish this jacket." Marinette ducked back down below the trapdoor. Her hand came back up to gesture him inside.

That was odd. He was a virtual stranger who just showed up on her roof with flowers and she wanted him to come inside? What an odd girl. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. He followed her inside.

"Thanks for the flowers, I'll just go and get vase from downstairs." Marinette said as she headed down another trapdoor. Did this girl live in an attic?

It didn't look like an attic. The trapdoor he had just jumped through led him straight onto her bed, which was covered in a fluffy, pink, comforter. Below him was an L-shaped desk and a chaise lounge. In the center of the room was a mannequin with an orange and white bomber jacket on it. The walls were covered in a light pink paint and clippings of paper. Adrien jumped down to get a closer look.

Most of the clippings of paper turned out to be photographs of Marinette and other people who she seemed to be close with. The others were of a mysterious guy with dark hair with blue tips and light blue eyes. In most of the pictures he seemed to be holding a guitar. Maybe a favorite musician? Probably a famous musician.

Marinette clambered back through the trapdoor holding a clear vase and a plate of croissants. "You really liked the croissants this morning, so I figured I'd bring up a plate just in case."

"Thanks! I love croissants." Adrien said eagerly as he picked up a warm pastry. "Where do you get them so fresh?"

"My parents own the bakery downstairs. These were left over from the last batch of the day."

"Well, I'm super glad I came over to thank you, then." Adrien took a big bite out of the croissant.

Marinette went over the the mannequin in the middle of the room and started putting pins in certain places on the jacket.

"Did you make that? It's really good."

"Yeah, but it's not done yet… I still have to do the fox motif on the sleeve." Marinette blushed cutely as she continued to work on the jacket.

What was wrong with him? Why did he get a flutter of butterflies in his stomach when she blushed or smiled? It was really weird.

"So you never told me why you still look like a cat."

"Er I forgot to change out of it." Yeah that worked.

"O-kay… But I hardly know anything about you. How old are you? What's your real name? Why do you smell like cheese?"

And they continued like that for hours, he never revealed his identity, but he learned a lot about her. Like how her favorite musician was Jagged Stone. They both liked to play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, she could beat him easily.

By the time Adrien got home late at night, his dreams were filled with a dark haired girl who smelled like vanilla.

MLBMLBMLB

Adrien was awoken the next day when his father called from Milan saying he wouldn't be back for another month. Predictable, to be honest.

He got up, stretched, and walked to the bathroom for his morning routine. Brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and got dressed.

He had to meet Chloe for lunch at noon, she wanted to tell him about her new girlfriend who was the princess of a small country near Spain. Last month it was the wealthy son of a global business tycoon, now a princess. Figures.

He grabbed his leather messenger bag and jacket before heading out the door.

He convinced his driver he could walk to the Grand Paris Hotel. It was only a half mile away.

For some reason, his mind drifted back to earlier that morning. Marinette's face kept popping back up in his head. He wondered if she went to University. If so, what was her major? Was she originally from Paris? She seemed to be about as old as he was.

The whole walk to the hotel and his ride up to the penthouse was spent with her on his mind. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? What was wrong with him? He's never been so engrossed in someone before. He barely even knew her!

The ding of the elevator alerted him that he arrived at his floor, and he shook himself out of his stupor.

He knocked on Chloe's door and it flew open to reveal a vivacious blond with pixie cut hair.

"Adrikins! So glad you could make it. The atrocious weather from last night is making the roads all slippery and trafficky. Bleh." Chloe declared animatedly as she led him farther into the suite. "I told you about Vivian, correct? She's the princess of her very own country! It's small, but still. Plus she's absolutely gorgeous. Much better looking than Javier. I'm so glad I dumped him last month. Don't you agree, Adrikins?"

"Uh-huh." Adrien mumbled, trying to stifle a laugh. He adored his oldest friend, they were practically like siblings. She was just so over the top sometimes it was hilarious.

"And then the coach didn't even pull all the way up! Can you believe that?! I payed good money and they couldn't get the horse to move a single foot. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." Chloe pouted and took a bite of her lox toast.

"So, Adrikins… any new developments in the love department?" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know I don't believe in that kind of stuff, Chlo. I've never even been in a relationship."

"I know. But I keep hoping." Chloe proclaimed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when the afternoon news showed on the large flat screen tv screen in Chloe's room.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Nadja Chamack, here. I just got word that the Cartier vault had been robbed two days ago of the newly acquired 50 million dollar diamond necklace imported from Nigeria. The crime scene appears to show that the roof of the vault was destroyed and the perpetrator left immediately after retrieving the necklace. Police say they won't reveal any more information about the story, but speculators online suspect infamous Parisian thief Chat Noir to be responsible. The destroyed vault resembled the work of his deadly cataclysm. Thank you for listening, now here's a few words from our sponsors." The news broadcast cut to s slow motion video of a silver car.

"Ugh, Adrikins, really? A diamond necklace?" Chloe criticized.

"They were blood diamonds. Unpaid child slaves were forced to mine the diamonds." Adrien pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. But you've robbed so many diamond necklaces recently. Go for an ugly but expensive painting next or something."

"I'll try Chlo." Adrien answered with a roll of his eyes. Honestly, sometimes he wishes he didn't tell her his secret. She always said he should steal something more exciting.

Adrien's phone dinged and he looked down at it. It was a text from Nino. Odd. Usually they didn't hang out on Sunday's.

Nino:

Dude I need your help! These two people in my English class at University are doing a race in the park, and Alya's gonna be there!

Adrien:

Alya? As in Alya who you've had a crush on since you two were in high school?

Nino:

Yes! How many Alya's do I talk about? I need you for emotional bro support. I can't do this alone. Please dude.

Adrien:

Alright, alright. I don't have anything to do today, so I can meet you there. What time and where?

Nino:

Parc Montsouris. 1:30. Thanks bro. Bring your Bluetooth headset. I need coaching.

Adrien:

No problem. See ya then.

"Sorry Chlo, I have to go. Nino needs my help with something in Parc Montsouris."

"Adrieeeen! We only talked for an hour! I expect at least three hours next week to make up for it. Maybe I'll even bring Vivian."

"Thanks Chloe, see you next week. Bring Vivian, I want to meet her." Adrien called out as he headed for the door, "tell Andrè I said hi! Bye Chlo."

"Bye, Adrihoney!" Chloe shouted after him as the door closed.

MLBMLBMLB

Adrien had his bodyguard drop him off at Parc Montsouris at 1:25. He was early by a couple minutes, so he had time to talk to Nino beforehand.

Adrien:

I'm here. Where r u?

Nino:

In the gazebo by the pond.

Adrien:

I see you.

Adrien walked over to where Nino was standing under the gazebo.

"Dude! Thanks for coming. Me and my friends will stand under here while Alix and Kim race around the park. You stand behind the bushes over there with the Bluetooth. I owe you one, man."

"No problem. You've helped me escape the mansion countless times before, this is the least I could do."

"Dude I saw that you stole that blood diamond necklace two days ago. Sick! What're you gonna do with it?"

"Probably remove the diamonds and donate the money to charity or something. Maybe keep one or two."

"Aweso-" Nino paled, "Alya's here. Bushes, quick!"

Adrien jogged behind the bushes and turned on his headset.

"H-hey Alya! Excited for the brace? I-I mean race!"

"Yeah. I'm gonna video it for my vlog." Alya replied to the blushing Nino through Adrien's headset.

"Oh! Here comes Marinette! Hey girl!" Alya tan over and hugged the black haired girl.

A black haired girl that looked really familiar. Oh. Marinette.

She looked really pretty in a pink tank top and cutoff jeans. Really pretty. She was also carrying the bomber jacket Adrien saw her working on the day before.

"Hey Alya! Hi Nino! Where are Kim and Alice?" Marinette said as she handed the orange and white bomber to Alya.

"This jacket is off the chain! I love it! The fox motif is super great! You rock, Marinette." Alya exclaimed as she hugged the blushing girl. Marinette was really cute when she blushed.

Suddenly, a short pink-haired girl on roller skates and a tall Asian boy with black hair with a bleached tip walked up to the group.

"You are going down, Alix!" The tall Asian boy said to the pink haired girl.

"In your dreams, Kim! No more bets for an entire year!" Alix retorted.

"We'll see! Max! Get the timer ready." A short dark-skinned boy wearing glasses walked up to the two.

"Alix and Kim, please get behind the sidewalk line and get into your starting positions. One lap around the entire park, no tripping or foul moves. On your mark, get set, go." Max said before waving a small yellow flag.

"Yeah! Go Alix!" The group of friends cheered as the two took off.

This would probably be the best time to give Nino advice.

"Nino, tell Alya you like her hair."

"I like your bear, Alya. I-I mean hair! Did you do something new with it?"

"Yeah! Thanks for noticing…" Alya and Nino seemed to be talking smoothly. Adrien just sat back and watched as they conversed.

In Adrien's peripheral vision, he saw a tall boy with dark hair and blue tips walk towards

the group. He looked a lot like the boy Marinette had all over her walls. Why the merde was he here? Adrien thought he was a famous musician, apparently not.

Adrien felt his stomach turn as the boy stepped up behind Marinette's turned back and tickled her stomach.

Marinette let out a surprised squeak, "L-Luka! What are you doing here? I th-thought you had band practice!" Marinette stuttered out. Adrien felt his hands clench into fists. His jaw locked as he let out a small hiss. Why was this Luka guy making her nervous? He should get away from her right now.

"Drummer got sick! I have the whole afternoon off. I figured I would watch the race and then see Kagami for lunch." And who was this Kagami girl? He acts all friendly with Marinette and then goes to lunch with someone else.

"K-Kagami?" Adrien saw Marinette deflate, "Are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah! I hope she'll agree to be my girlfriend. I've liked her for months. It's all thanks to you I'm doing this." Luka gave Marinette a huge toothy grin and turned around to talk with Max. Marinette looked down at her shoes and slunk off to the side of the gazebo.

That douche! Marinette obviously didn't like that Kagami girl, and now he was making her sad. Adrien had half a mind to walk over there and punch Luka in his smiling face.

What was so special about the guy, anyway? He seemed handsome enough, but personality wise, horrible.

Wait.

Why was Adrien dwelling on this? He had no connection to Marinette. He will probably never see her again anyway. And why were his muscles so tensed? What was wrong with him?

Adrien shook himself out of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about a girl he barely knows. And he would probably never see her again, anyway.

MLBMLBMLB

Adrien was seeing her again. God help him.

Adrien went home after securing Nino a date with Alya. And subsequently, he found himself running across Paris to a certain ivy-covered balcony.

Plagg said he might be in love. Which was absolutely preposterous. Adrien had never and will never be in love.

At least that's what he had always thought.

MLBMLBMLB

Hello! I am a horrid writer, but this was a fun idea I had. Please review! I love constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: nope I don't own this. Is a disclaimer even needed? We're not selling these stories for profit? A fan website? Anyhoo it's here cuz better safe than sorry. I don't want to be sued. Pls.


End file.
